La vie réserve bien des surprise
by St0ry board
Summary: Harry potter est amoureux d'une fille plus mystèrieuse que jamais,il sait qu'elle lui cache quelque chose,mais sait-il a quel point son secrets est sombre?Un jours elle lui révèle ce secret et les ennuis commence...ABANDON
1. Prologue

**Coucou les gens voici ma deuxième fic qui s'appelait :Un amour torturer,mais qui s'appelle maintenant :La vie réserve bien des surprise j'ai modifier le titre car je ne le trouvais pas très engagents le résumé aussi a été modifier.**

**mon histoire se passe lors du 6éme tome de Harry Potter et lors du 4éme de Twilight j'ai modifié un peu les temps pour Harry Potter, car je rappelle que l'histoire de Harry est supposée se dérouler dans les année 90 et non en 2010 comme Twilight.**

** Je ne l'aie pas mis dans les crossover pour avoir plus de lecteurs**

**prologue**:

Nous étions assis là comme d'habitude à nous tenir la main il m'embrassa, ses lèvres étaient chaudes et douces, je suis sûre que si j'étais encore humaine mon cœur aurait battu à la même vitesse que le sien, il relâcha mes lèvres.  
-pourquoi es-tu si froide?

-Il fait froid ! lui répondis-je

Je ne lui avais pas dit que j'étais un vampire car j'appréhendais sa réaction, oui moi, Jane volturi, étais tombée amoureuse d'un humain comme Edward Cullen, enfin moi mon humain était un sorcier, même un célèbre sorcier: Harry Potter ça vous dit quelque chose ? J'étais en effets à Poudlard l'école de sorcelleries, dans le but de me familiariser avec la magie pour en devenir une adepte et aussi transformer quelques élèves de cette école pour en faire des nouveaux membres de notre "famille" ou de notre dessert si je n'arrivais pas à contrôler ma soif ,mais mon amour avec Harry n'était pas prévu du tout, je pensais même ne jamais tomber amoureuse ! Et pourtant j'ai succombé au charme de Harry alors que au début je pensais que c'était la soif et que j'avais _faim_ de lui. Mais non ce n'était pas du tout ça quand, dans une nuit, je suis montée dans sa chambre pour assouvir ma pulsion. Non pas ce genre de pulsion là, bande d'obsédé ! Je me sentais incapable de lui faire du mal, je pensais au début que c'était parce que j'étais devenue un peu amie avec lui. Ah oui vous vous demandez comment cela était arrivé ? Et bien contrairement aux Cullen qui eux avait opté pour la technique bête de foire, moi je ne voulais surtout pas me faire remarquer, alors j'ai choisi la méthode : me faire des potes. Je suis devenue un peu copine avec Hermione et Ron, ils sont sympas mais Ron est beaucoup trop immature et Hermione pour une socière est trop terre à terre. Ah oui, j'allais oublier, j'ai été envoyée à Griffondor, ce qui m'étonne, vu mon caractère je pensais plutôt être envoyée à Serpentard.  
Si vous vous posez la question pour les pouvoirs magiques une potion infecte, dont j'ignore le nom, m'en a donné... Et pour pas que l'on puisse me lier avec les vampires si quelqu'un serait un vampire ou au courant de notre existence je ne suis pas rentrée sous le mon de Jane volturi mais celui de Jane Mayer mon ancien nom de famille.

-Tu es bien silencieuse ce soir! me dit Harry me sortant de mes songes .

-Je pensais à des trucs.répondis-je

-Quoi comme truc ? demanda-t-il

-Des trucs que tu ne sais pas ! dis-je en prenant possession de ses lèvres. Il me rendit le baiser puis subitement il se détacha

-Pourquoi tu es aussi froide ?

-Il fait froid je te l'ai déjà dit ! Cela commençait à m'énerver devant les autres il ne faisait pas de réflexion sur la froideur de ma peau mais, quand on était tous les deux, les questions pleuvaient. Devais-je lui dire la vérité ? Je ne voulais pas pour sa sécurité mais j'avais de la peine de lui mentir.

-Tu m'aimes? questionnais-je

-Oui! Me répondit-il sur le ton de l'évidence

-Je...Je...Je. Commençais-je

-tu ? m'encouragea-t-il

-Ecoute ce que je vais te dire va te sembler dément fou mais c'est la vérité eumf, je respirai et continuai mon récit :

-Tu te souviens m'avoir demandé pourquoi ma peau était froide pourquoi mes yeux étaient des fois rouge et d'autre fois marron jaunes ? demandais-je

En effets vu que je ne tuais plus d'humain mes yeux changeaient de couleurs à volonté. Il hocha la tête, je savais que ça le mettait mal à l'aise

- Je suis Jane Volturi. Mayer était mon ancien nom de famille avant ma mort ... Je suis un vampire d'un genre de famille royale et j'ai 15 ans mais je vis depuis 305 ans, continuai-je même après l'avoir vu écarquiller les yeux, je suis venue ici dans le but de transformer des sorciers en vampire j'en ai déjà transformé quelques uns : une bonne dizaine et j'en tué cinq. J'ai aussi tué beaucoup de vampires j'ai un don de torture je peux torturer quelqu'un en le regardant dans les yeux et en me concentrant j'ai aussi tué beaucoup d'humain des moldus mais aussi des sorciers j'étais une moldue mais je suis devenue sorcière grâce a une potion dont j'ignore le nom, je te jure que mon histoire avec toi n'était pas du tout prévue je ne savais rien du monde des sorciers avant 6 mois ! m'exclamais-je ; ça y est je l'ai dit ! Je me sentais tellement mieux, pensais-je.

-Tu es folle c'est ça ? demanda-t-il espérant que j'éclate de rire ou quelque chose comme ça

-Non Harry ce que je dis est vrai !

-Mais merde Jane tu te rends compte que tu me dis que tu es un vampire ! pourquoi ne m'as tu jamais rien dit ?

-Je le voulais mais on ne m'a pas laissé le choix! J'éclatai en sanglots depuis 290 ans c'était la première fois que je pleurai, Il me prit dans ses bras et me dit:

-Je t'aime Jane ! son cœur bâtai à la chamade une autre larme s'écoulait sur ma joue

-Explique-moi ce que sont les Volturi et ce que sont exactement les vampires, apparemment ils ne brûlent pas aux soleil comme certains le prétendent, demanda-t-il

Je séchais mes larmes et partis dans le récit de tout ce que je savais.

**Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu:)**


	2. Chapitre 2 Explication

**Salut les gens voici mon chapitre 2 merci a vous pour avoir reviewer le précédent je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :) cette fois-ci c'est le POV d'Harry:**

Elle m'expliqua tout en détail la discussion avait duré une heure, c'était assez flippant pourtant j'aime toujours autant Jane j'suis fou amoureux d'elle, même si elle a tué beaucoup d'humain, je l'aime, j'ai du mal à réaliser qu'elle puise commettre un meurtre ! Elle, qui a l'air si douce et gentille! Elle m'avait tout expliqué comment elle était devenue vampire et comment elle a "vécu" jusque là, je l'avais écouté attentivement mais je n'ai pu m'empêcher de penser qu'elle était magnifique.

-Tu as compris? Me demanda-t-elle finalement après tout ce temps

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas mais si les Volturi enfin je veux dire vous, vous êtes si tenu vis à vis des humains pourquoi es-tu tombée amoureuse de moi?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avec un regard noir:

-Mais ce n'était pas prévu je t'aime et point je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est arrivé ! Déjà ça arrive à plein de gens et personne ne sait pourquoi ! Tu n'as rien écouté ou quoi ? S'écria-t- elle

Je lui répondis sur le même ton:

-Si je t'ai écouté ! Mais pardonne moi de ne pas tout comprendre !

Elle se renfrogna et répliqua :

-Je comprends Harry. Mais tu dois comprendre que c'est nouveau pour moi je n'étais jamais tombé amoureuse depuis ma transformation et surtout pas d'un humain ! Je ne sais pas exactement comment tout expliquer à quelqu'un qui ignore tout ce n'est même pas dans mes habitudes de parler gentiment avec les gens je t'ai expliqué comment je suis !

Je l'avais écouté et lui répondis :

-Je comprends ! Mais je ne suis pas d'accord tu n'es pas méchante je le sais!

Elle leva un sourcil

-Tu as peut-être raison mais je suis obligée de me montrer méchante à cause de ma condition.

Je m'approchai d'elle et l'embrassai. Elle me rejeta, elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce que je fasse ça puis me rendit le baiser.

-Ecoute il y a autre chose dont il faut qu'on parle. Les élèves devenus vampire et moi on va devoir partir.

Je lui lançais un regard intrigué

-Quand ?

Son visage se couvrit à nouveau de larme.

-Dans trois jours ! S'exclama Jane dans un sanglot, elle ajouta : Tu en sais beaucoup trop tu risques de te faire tuer à cause de moi!

J'étais vraiment déçu qu'elle parte tout mon monde venait de s'effondrer

-Transforme-moi ! lui dis-je

Elle s'essuya les yeux

-Quoi ?

-Transforme-moi ! Répétai-je

-Non ! S'exclama-t-elle

-Pourquoi ? Lui demandai-je

-Tu m'as entendu t'expliquer ce qui se passait quand nous mordions il nous est presque impossible de nous arrêter ! Je ne veux pas te tuer !

-Oui mais tu as réussi à te contrôler pour presque tous les gens que tu as mordu !

-Ouais mais si pour toi je n'y arrivais pas et si je te tuais ?

C'est vrai que cette possibilité m'avait effleuré l'esprit mais je lui répondis

-J'ai confiance en toi, Jane.

Elle sourit et dit :

-Tu penses à tes amis et aux gens qui ont confiance en toi et qui vaincra l'autre vol machin truc si t'es pas là ?

J'éclatais de rire. J'adorais la façon qu'elle avait de parler de Voldemort

-Oui j'y ai pensé, je serais beaucoup plus fort et on pourra être ensemble dans de meilleures conditions.

Son sourire augmenta

-Tu n'as pas tout à fait tord !

Je lui souris puis répliquai :

-Alors vas-y ! je lui montrais mon cou et elle s'approcha de moi et déposa un baiser dans mon cou

-Alors ! m'impatientai-je

-Pas maintenant on attend un peu tu sais, c'est très dur au début, ca s'arrange après, mais c'est très dur quand tu seras transformé tu seras prêt à tout pour pouvoir tuer un humain et le vider de son sang.

-Tu me l'as déjà expliqué tu m'as aussi dit qu'il ne fallait pas tuer trop d'humain car vous étiez obligés de tuer les clans trop voyant, je suis sûr d'être capable de me contrôler.

-D'accord. céda-t-elle, mais pas maintenant je veux attendre encore un peu, profite du moments où tu es encore toi.

-Etre vampire ne change pas la personnalité, tu me l'as dis! lui fis-je remarquer

-Oui mais au début si ça change des choses.

Je m'approchai d'elle, elle était si jolie avec ses cheveux détachés et son uniforme:

-J'aimerais essayer quelque chose pendant que je suis encore dis-je

Je l'embrassai puis passai ma main autour de sa taille et la rapprochai de plus en plus de moi ...

-Tu veux faire ça ? demandais-je à Jane

-Oui et toi ?

Je hochai la tête par la suite le rating de l'histoire fut modifié..

Nous nous réveillâmes le lendemain tous les deux complètements nus

**POV JANE**

La nuit avait été magique heureusement que nous n'avions pas cours aujourd'hui. Il était 10 h et demi

-Bonjour! me dit Harry

-Bonjour, bien dormi ? demandai-je

-Oui euh j'allais dire et toi j'oubliais vous ne dormez pas vous les vampires.

Je rigolai et lui dis

-Ce n'est pas grave. rigolais-je

Nous nous habillâmes et rentrâmes dans notre salle commune où Ron et Hermione nous attendaient

-Vous étiez où toute la nuit ? demanda Hermione

Je leur lançai un regard assez pervers qui voulait tout dire, et Harry ne savait plus où se mettre, moi, cela me faisait vraiment rire.

-Ah ok, viens Jane il faut qu'on parle, je hochai la tête. Le problème avec Hermione c'est que elle voulait toujours parler et parler mais c'était moins ennuyeux que les membres de ma famille en Italie.

-Alors ? Me demanda-t-elle

-Alors quoi ? demandai-je

-Ben c'était comment ?

-Euh..., le rouge me monta aux joues, je ne m'étais pas préparée à ce genre de questions, pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et dit:

-on est amies non ?

j'acquiesçais

-Ben les amis ça discute de ça ensemble !

-Ok, mais moi j'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Le regard qu'elle me lança me fit changer d'avis

-D'accord, d'accord, me regarde pas comme ça je vais te le dire !

Elle sourit et attendit mon récit

-C'était magique je trouve pas les mots

-Tu l'aimes ?

-Oui, à ton avis j'aurai couché avec lui si je l'aimais pas.

Elle baissa la tête se sentant idiote

-Tu a raison, me dit-elle

Après avoir papoté de tout et de rien nous revînmes auprès des garçon qui avaient l'air d'avoir parlé aussi, nous passâmes la journée à discuter des problèmes que nous avions à cause de Voldemort, le soir même moi j'étais parvenue à reculer mon départ aux vacances de Noël et à avoir l'autorisation de transformer Harry mais je devais le faire la veille des vacances.

Les semaines s'étaient évaporées à la vitesse d'une traînée de poudre. Au bout d'un temps, j'avais remarqué des grossissements au niveau de mon ventre, alors j'avais demandé à Hermione, qui avait pu rentrer chez elle pendant le week-end, de m'acheter un test de grossesses, j'étais presque sûre que ce n'allait pas être ça mais il me fallait avoir confirmation, si ça l'était, j'étais morte et lui aussi... je fis le test et..

-OH MERDE! hurlais-je

Je sortis en tremblant de la salle de bain du dortoir et me faufilai dans la chambre d'Harry.

-Je peux te parler, lui dis-je

-ça peut pas attendre demain c'est pas parce que tu dors pas que les autres c'est pareil !

-Non ça peut pas attendre ..je suis enceinte!

**voici la fin du chapitre vous avez aimé? **

**j'attends vos review,**

**bisoux.**


	3. Chapitre 3 Action réaction

**Salut merci pour vos review,voici enfin avec un peu de retard la suite.**

**RAR: **

**Read-hp-fic: Merci beaucoup!Je ne connais pas la date de naissance de Jane, mais pourquoi cette question?****Sinon Pour t'es remarques au niveaux des dates c'est vrai,mais c'est un peu voulut. Merci pour ta review, elle était constructif et j'adore ça!**

POV JANE

récapitulatif:

_Ca ne peut pas attendre.._

_je suis enceinte !_

- Quoi ? s'écria-t-il

- JE SUIS ENCEINTE !

- Je croyais que les vampires ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfant ?

- Oui mais quand un vampire et un humain font... leurs affaires, les choses se passent différemment !

- Tu le savais ? demanda-t-il

- Oui enfin non, euh j'avais complètement oublié ça ! j'éclatai en sanglots

Il me prit dans ses bras.

- Ce n'est pas grave ! On va partir !

- Si c'est grave je veux pas être mère !

- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il

- Je ne veux pas le bébé !

- Non ! Jane enfin calme-toi !

- Quand ils vont savoir que j'ai couché avec toi alors que tu étais humain ils nous tueront !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que les bébés qui naissent de l'union d'un vampire et d'un humain sont trop puissants, et tout ce qui est puissant à ce point nous le tuons,comme Renesmée Cullen on a essayé de la tuer parce que c'était une hybride ! Mais on n'a pas réussi !

- Mais calme-toi s'il te plait !répéta-t-il

- Non ils sont en chemin, tu comprends? Ils arrivent !

- Non mais je rêve pourquoi tu les a amené ici ?

- Je ne les ai pas amené !

- Il vaudrait mieux qu'on sorte, dit-il, si ils sont si terribles !

J'aquiesçais, nous sortîmes du dortoir et de l'école, je l'emmenais jusqu'a la Forêt Interdite

- Bonjour ma soeur ! me dit Alec alors que nous arrivions juste

- Alors, dit Aro, as-tu la moindre idée de pourquoi nous sommes là ?

- Qui c'est ? dit Harry à voix basse

- Aro, Alec mon frère, Caïus, et Félix, répondis-je doucement

- Et bien Jane, dit caïus

- Je suis enceinte, répondis-je

Alec faillit s'étrangler, Félix et Caïus avaient des regards étonnés, seul Aro semblait savoir ce qui ce pasait.

- Bien et de qui es-tu en enceinte ? demanda Aro

- De Harry, je fis un signe vers lui

- Et c'est un humain ?

- Oui, répondis-je

- Bien alors tu comprends le problème, Félix !

Félix se jetta sur Harry et l'immobilisa à terre

- Je vous en pris non ! hurlai-je, je vais le transformer !

- Et quand ? demanda-t-il

- Tout de suite.répondis-je

Harry lui ne disait rien il me regardait et puis dit:

- Normalement elle devait le faire le 19 je n'ai rien contre le fait qu'elle le fasse maintenant !

- Bien, dit Aro, Félix !

Ce dernier laissa Harry je me ruais sur lui et dit

- Ca va tu n'as rien ?

- Non à part deux côtes cassées j'ai rien ! s'exclama-t-il, je rigolai ; j'aime bien son côté sarcastique

- Vous discuterez tout à l'heure ! s'exclama Caïus, Jane vas-y

Harry se releva avec peine je l'embrassai sous le regard désapprobateur des autres. Je le regardais bien dans les yeux et planta mes dents dans sa gorge..

**J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que Jane à enfin transformer Harry.**

**Rendez-vous bientot pour la suite=)**

**Une petite review ce serais gentil^_^**

**Bisous**


	4. Chapter 4 Transformation

**POV JANE**

Je plantai mes dents dans sa gorge, je mis quelque seconde à pouvoir m'arrêter. Je relâchai mon emprise sur lui. Il hurlait, c'est vrai que la transformation est très douloureuse, il reprit un peu conscience.

-C'est normal que j'ai si soif ? demanda-t-il  
Les autres sourirent et partirent.

-Oui, viens on va chasser, rien que de prononcer ces mots ma gorge me brûlait , c'était sans doute l'enfant qui avait soif.

Nous nous lancèrent à la poursuite de deux cerfs et nous n'eurent aucun mal à les attraper.

-C'est bon mais j'ai l'impression d'un manque.

-C'est normal c'est du sang humain que nous buvons le plus souvent...

-Non Jane, tu m'as dit que ce clan, les Cullen, arrivait à vivre en se nourrissant d'animaux, je veux faire pareil.

-Je ne vais pas remettre en question mon régime alimentaire ; je ne me suis jamais, jusqu'à présent, nourrie d'animal et puis avec l'enfant comment vais-je faire !

-Alors tu tues comme ça, sans raison ?

-Mais c'est pour me nourrir c'est normal ! Toi quand tu bouffes du steak ou des trucs comme ça c'est du meurtre aussi !

-Mais les humains ne sont pas de la nourriture, tu fais ce que tu veux, mais moi, je ne mange pas d'humain et si tu en touches un je te parle plus !

C'est vrai qu'il avait raison mais il était trop immature. Cependant je peux peut-être essayer, après tout les Cullen arrivent à vivre comme ça alors on peut le faire.

-Je veux bien, tu as gagné mais quand tu vas voir un humain cela risque d'être difficile pour toi de ne pas lui sauter dessus !

-J'en suis conscient : déjà le fait de sentir qu'il y a de la vie, ici, ma gorge me brûle... c'est atroce.

-Je sais ce que tu ressens mais ça s'arrange par la suite ne t'en fais pas.

-Je sais, tu me l'as expliqué, mais on peut chasser un maximum d'animaux comme ça, ce sera peut-être moins difficile pour moi et toi vis-à-vis des autres ?

-Comment ça pour moi ? demandais-je

-Bien avec ta grossesse l'enfant risque de te demander beaucoup de sang qu'il soit humain ou pas!

-Oui, tu as raison allons-y !m'exclamais-je, il avait raison je mourrais de soif  
Nous chassèrent pendant deux heures tous les animaux que nous pouvions

-Tu sais lui, dis-je alors que nous revenions, tu vas devoir faire partie de notre clan et notre enfant aussi...

-J'en suis conscient, dit-il, je t'aime !

-Moi aussi je t'aime ! lui dis-je

rating de l'histoire modifié à nouveau...

-Tu sais, dis-je lorsque nous eurent fini, la grossesse des vampires ne dure pas neuf mois mais trois..

-Comme les chats ? demanda-t-il

-Euh et bien j'apprécie d'être comparée à un chat ! dis-je ironiquement  
Il sourit et m'embrassa

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, dit -il, mais c'est simplement ce qui m'est venu à l'esprit.

-Je n'en doute pas, dis-je, et l'enfant sera mi-humain mi-vampire, il aura certaines caractéristiques des humains et d'autres des vampires, pour les noms t'as une idée ?

-Je me suis toujours dit que quand j'aurai des enfants je les appellerai comme mes parents, James et Lily

-Je ne sais pas, répondis-je,moi j'aurai plutôt voulu les appeler Elena et Damon (NDA:Clin d'oeil à The vampires diaries)

-C'était des prénoms de gens de ta famille ?

-Non mais j'aime bien, dis-je simplement  
Il rigola et dit:

-Honneur aux dames !  
J'éclatais de rire et répliquai

-Alors c'est d'accord tu choisis ?  
Il rigola et dit:

-Tu vas voir ce que va te faire la dame!  
Rating de l'histoire modifié encore...

**POV Harry**  
Nous avions passé une très bonne soirée tous les deux. C'est génial d'être vampire enfin j'avais eu un peu de mal dans la matinée à supporter Ron et Hermione à cause de l'odeur de sang qu'ils dégageaient, je voyais que pour Jane aussi c'était difficile, en plus on aurait dit que Hermione faisait exprès de me prendre dans ses bras au moins deux fois par minute, j'avais les crocs juste à coté de sa gorge, Ron m'avait fait remarquer que j'avais blanchi, j'avais ri en disant que j'avais le teint de Malefoy.

Quand il fallut manger je ne touchais à rien.

-Ça ne va pas Harry ? tu ne manges pas ? demanda Hermione

-Il fait régime, dit Jane

-Toi tu ferais bien de manger ! s'exclama Hermione  
Je lançais un regard à Jane "tu lui as dis ?"  
"Oui elle m'a cuisiné à mort en me voyant partir vers la salle d'eau vomir tripes et boyaux"  
Je lui fis un sourire et essayai de manger, c'était infect mais si ça suffisait pour que Hermione me fiche la paix je suis prêt à faire ce sacrifice...


End file.
